When Life Gives You Lemons
by SlipStitch
Summary: Drabble with Team 7 getting the bells from the team challenge their own way without Kakashi noticing.


... you make a drabble for Hali! Honestly, she just wanted a drabble with Team 7 working as a team to get those stupid bells but not actually giving a fuck about the bells. So this was born! Totally OOC and random as all fucks because I was trying to get everything that was going through my head written down while I was cooking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else you might recognize in this drabble.

* * *

They were all there at the asscrack of dawn waiting for that lecher to show up. Sakura hadn't eaten anything since yesterday time at lunch, Naruto had no breakfast because his milk had spoiled from lack of electricity again. Sasuke on the other hand just didn't want to be there with the bunch of idiots he was saddled with as a team.

The one that came up with the plan was Sasuke. He was the one that wanted to be done with the team part of things as soon as possible. Sakura had put in her two cents about Kakashi probably expecting it from them to use Naruto's clones so that they could get out of missing the early meeting. But then again, Sakura was hungry and Naruto's stomach was growling loud enough that she was pretty sure that they could start some sort of music ensemble with the groans alone.

"Icharaku ramen is good," Naruto said as he used a stick to show them where exactly in the village the ramen stand was. "It's filling and it doesn't cost all that much."

"How many of the Shadow Clones can you make?" Sasuke asked as he frowned at them. If using the Shadw Clones would get him out of working with them faster then he was all for it. "If there are clones where we're supposed to meet him and more scattered throughout we can probably avoid all of this."

"Icharaku has a new beef flavor I've been wanting to try," Naruto commented and his fingers were already forming the necessary positions for the Shadow Clones. There were about twenty all scattered about in little three-man teams. One set went to sit by the poles of the meeting place while the rest of the clones scattered throughout the forest clearing. "We can get there before the morning rush. Come on!"

Halfway through the first bowl Naruto's back twitch and he sat up like someone had just dumped cold water on him and caught Sasuke's attention. Sakura slurped the noodles in her chopsticks and turned to her other teammate with a raised brow.

"Psh. He has the clones trying to get two bells from him," Naruto said and his body twitched again. "The ones that get the bells pass the test and the one that doesn't gets sent back to the Academy."

"That's kind of stupid," Sasuke said and Sakura stopped what she was going to say. "The whole point of being in teams is to learn from each other. If the two strongest stay then there's no room for improvement. If the two dumbest get the bells then there's no room for improvement. It's a stupid plan."

"Maybe Kakashi is trying to teach something else?" Sakura suggested and ignored as Naruto's body twitched again as she figured the Shadow Clones were being beaten by the much more experienced and older man.

"That's all the information he gave the clones," Naruto shrugged and took his bowl and drained it. "You want them to get the bells?"

"There's no point to it is there? That lecher just wants us running around," Sakura grumbled and went back to her noodles. "But we can't just stay here and do nothing all day."

"We could go to the empty training grounds," Naruto said.

"You can show us how you did the Forbidden Technique," Sakura said with a thoughtful nod. "It would be good to know how to do it for when we have to go on missions and stuff. If we don't train and get better we'll be stuck doing D-Ranks forever."

"Hey!" Naruto's entire body shook as if he were struck by lightning. "One of the Clone Sasukes got one of the bells!"

"The training grounds will be crowded soon," Sasuke declared and pushed his empty bowl away.

Naruto didn't understand why his newfound teammates couldn't achieve the technique to the extenct that he could. Sakura got tired if more than ten clones appeared at a time and Sasuke easily defeated her clones with simple fireball jutsus. Sasuke's clones on the other hand were hardier even if he could only produce half the amount as Sakura. In the end it was decided that Naruto's barrage of clones would be best for a melee attack while intercepted by Sakura's clones as distractions and Sasuke's clones to do the most damage.

"We got the second bell!" Naruto cheered halfway through jumping away from another fireball thrown by Sasuke. He got thunked in the head for dodging the wrong way when Sakura's kick landed right smack on his forehead.

"How did the clone get it?" Sasuke asked as he tossed the bells up and down and stared at the clones of themselves high five each other.

"They all attacked at once," Naruto said with a grin and the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kakashi-sensei is stuck underground, though. Five of the clones buried him in the last attack to get the bells and they burned up his stupid book."

"You think he'll notice that he's been fighting clones all day?" Sakura asked as she snatched one of the bells and figured it was a good enough trinket to remember the day by.

"Probably when he gets out of that hole," Naruto said and scratched at his head. "It was like twenty feet deep."


End file.
